


flew like a moth to you, sunlight

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: the love, the dark, the light, the flame [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Two boys doing the best they can with what they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: He’s perfectly happy to lay back and enjoy whatever Caleb is willing to give him, allowing Caleb’s mouth and hands to wring every delicious noise possible from him.





	flew like a moth to you, sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was written fast. 
> 
> Bonus scene from 'living in knots, we begin we don't stop'. While it's not necessary to have read that to enjoy this, it does give some context to set up the scene.

It feels like Caleb’s hands are everywhere, exploring every inch of skin that he uncovers as he inches the silk robe down Fjord’s shoulders. His mouth is on Fjord’s collarbone and while the sound Fjord makes is anything but dignified, as he clutches the back of Caleb’s neck he can tell it made for good encouragement.

He’s perfectly happy to lay back and enjoy whatever Caleb is willing to give him, allowing Caleb’s mouth and hands to wring every delicious noise possible from him.

“Fjord,” Caleb whispers against his skin, lips trailing along his jaw. “You can touch me, you know.”

He realizes he’s kept his hands firmly on Caleb’s waist, too distracted by Caleb’s movements to reciprocate and that just won’t do. His hands slip down, gripping Caleb’s hips and pulling him close, grinding Caleb down against him.

The friction is delicious. Barely any fabric is between them but Fjord still wishes it was gone. The dressing gown is doing very little to hide his growing arousal, and Caleb’s pants aren’t faring any better. He can feel Caleb’s cock grinding against his own and Caleb lets out the softest groan of pleasure and-

Oh gods. Fjord needs to remember how to breathe. He can do this, yeah? Yeah. He’s done it before. Sure, he hasn’t done it _much_ but he always told himself he was waiting for the right person and-

Now that person is here. On top of him. Staring down at Fjord with a very flushed face and very confused look.

“Are you alright?” Caleb asks and Fjord nods.

“We can stop-” Caleb says and Fjord shakes his head. Vigorously.

“No! No. I-I’m alright. Just gotta-” he shifts under Caleb and the friction is back and it’s just too good. Any words he was going to say come out as a low moan.

He chances a look back up at Caleb, and thankfully the confusion is gone. In its place, however, is a sly smile. Caleb’s hands run down Fjord’s chest, exposing more of his skin as they move lower, lower, lower…

And then stop, just under his navel.

The whine that comes out of Fjord is a noise he’s sure he’s never made before. It’s desperate, and it only makes Caleb’s smile grow wider.

“So eager for me,” he murmurs. “A pleasant surprise.”

“C-Can you keep going?” Fjord asks and Caleb hums, considering as he looks down at Fjord.

“I’d like to try something,” he says. “Do you mind?”

As long as it gets Caleb to touch him again Fjord is happy to oblige, but when Caleb begins to move away Fjord makes a noise of protest.

“I’m not going far,” Caleb says reassuringly, smiling up at him as he settles between Fjord’s legs and eases his thighs apart and oh. _Oh._ Yeah, Fjord is more than okay with this. He sits up on his elbows, eager to get a better view at what Caleb is doing.

Caleb looks to be studying the clearly defined lines of Fjord’s cock under the thin silk of the dressing gown. Everything about his approach is deliberate, analytical, as his hands slide over the inside of Fjord’s thighs and he leans in, pressing a kiss to the base of Fjord’s cock.

_Breathe_ , Fjord tells himself. _For the love of all that’s holy do not forget to breathe._

Caleb continues to mouth at Fjord’s cock and it’s an incredible feeling, a wet heat nearly made sweeter by the silk between him and Caleb. Fjord reaches out, running a hand through Caleb’s hair and Caleb closes his eyes. He continues until Fjord is achingly hard, an embarrassing spot of precum beginning to form on the robe, and Fjord has to work hard to find his words.

“More. More, please. Please, Caleb-”

Caleb’s eyes open, meeting Fjord’s with a look of nothing but lust, and god he’s a pretty picture. Hair mussed, pink cheeks and lips, pupils blown wide as his hands quickly untie the rope keeping Fjord’s robe closed.

And then there’s nothing between him and Caleb’s mouth.

It’s a strange sensation, being spread open and stripped naked while Caleb is still dressed. Strange, but not bad at all.

Fjord can only think about that for a few moments before Caleb’s tongue is running up the underside of his cock. After that, thinking in general is difficult.

Caleb is as methodical as ever, taking the base of Fjord’s cock in hand as his mouth closes around the head, his eyes watching Fjord’s every reaction. For his part, Fjord doesn’t really know what kind of face he’s making. The noises coming from him seem to be encouraging though, and Caleb hollows his cheeks before lowering his head and bobbing back up. With every bob he moves a little lower down, until Fjord can feel the back of Caleb’s throat and holy _shit._

“Caleb,” he says, voice higher than usual. He’s gripping Caleb’s hair in a tight fist. “Gods, that’s...Caleb…”

Caleb’s only reply is a low hum, which Fjord can _feel_ and it sends a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Every movement Caleb makes is precise, designed to bring Fjord as much pleasure as possible, and Fjord distantly wonders where Caleb learned to give head this good. He’s not going to last if Caleb keeps doing this. His hand falls from Caleb’s head, moving to grip the bedcovers under him in a tight fist.

“Caleb, I-I’m close, I can’t...”

For a moment he thinks Caleb is about to let him plummet over the edge and into orgasm, but then Caleb pulls away from him. Fjord whines as he scrambles to reach any part of Caleb he can and luckily Caleb is crawling up toward him, making it easy for Fjord to wrap his arms around Caleb’s shoulders and pull him down for a kiss.

He notices that Caleb tastes like him, and a growl of satisfaction rumbles in his chest. He breaks the kiss and moves to press a string of kisses under Caleb’s jaw.

“It seemed like you didn’t want things to end so soon,” Caleb says, a hand on the back of Fjord’s neck as Fjord sits up, keeping Caleb in his lap. It’s easier this way, to tilt Caleb’s head back and expose his neck. All of the skin that Fjord has yet to mark. The thought makes his cock twitch against Caleb’s thigh and Caleb laughs.

“Whatever you’re thinking, please do it,” he says and Fjord is happy to comply. His hands ease up under Caleb’s shirt. He makes sure to move slowly, giving Caleb plenty of time to voice any discomfort if he has it, but then Caleb grabs his wrists and pushes them further up his chest.

“Come on,” he says, “touch me, Fjord. Like you mean it.”

And Fjord likes gentle. He doesn’t want to hurt Caleb, and he knows that just about everything about him could be hazardous in bed. Teeth, claws, size, strength…

But if Caleb is asking for rough, who is Fjord to deny him that?

He digs his claws into the soft flesh of Caleb’s chest, not hard enough to break skin but definitely hard enough to leave a few nice red lines down Caleb’s chest and over his stomach. Caleb shudders in Fjord’s grip, head tipping back further as he lets out a soft sigh of satisfaction and his own arousal is making itself known. Fjord continues to touch, every so often dragging a claw along a spot that makes Caleb keen in the most beautiful way.

Fjord’s mouth is hard at work too, sucking as many marks into Caleb’s neck as he can manage. Some will be easier to hide than others, and he hopes Caleb doesn’t mind that.

_Bite_ , a primal voice in the back of Fjord’s head growls. _Claim._ And the temptation is unavoidable, the need to sink his teeth into Caleb’s soft skin and leave a mark that will let everyone know that he’s Fjord’s, that this brilliant and beautiful man has already been claimed by another.

Their jealousy would be _delicious_.

But that’s a conversation for another day. And in any case, Caleb has grown hard enough that Fjord is beginning to feel sorry for him. He reaches down, pressing a palm against Caleb’s crotch and Caleb grinds down against his hand with a choked moan.

“Need some help?” Fjord asks and Caleb’s head tilts forward, forehead resting on Fjord’s shoulder.

“ _Unglaublich,_ ” Caleb hisses. “You are incorrigible. 

“So I’ve been told,” Fjord says with a grin. “Call it payback.” He stops moving his hand for a moment, enjoying the sensation of Caleb helplessly grinding against him.

“Fjord,” Caleb says weakly, “I need-”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Fjord asks gently and Caleb shudders against him again.

“More,” he replies, and then his hands are pushing Fjord back down onto the bed.

The sudden shift in control is intoxicating, and Fjord’s head spins in a wonderful way as he watches Caleb quickly slip off his own shirt and toss it aside. Trembling hands untie the fastenings of his pants and it’s an inelegant process but Caleb manages to get them off, returning to his position of straddling Fjord’s stomach.

“I need you,” Caleb mutters, hands splayed out on Fjord’s chest. Fjord’s cock is pressed against Caleb’s ass and as Caleb moves his hips Fjord is beginning to realize what Caleb is implying. A wave of heat rushes up to his face, darkening his cheeks as Caleb smiles down at him.

“I-I don’t have,” he stammers as Caleb continues to move, “I didn’t bring...I mean, I’m not prepared-”

Fjord didn’t anticipate anything like this happening any time soon, but he’s beginning to regret not picking up some oil on their last shopping venture. He usually kept a bit around anyway for his own...personal uses. But it’s been a while since they’d gotten any significant time to themselves and the thought to purchase more had slipped his mind. He’s never been so disappointed in himself.

“Anything,” Caleb says, bringing Fjord back to the present with another roll of his hips. “ _Liebe_...Just need you.”

Fjord licks his own palm. It’s inelegant, but it’s the best solution he’s got. He takes hold of Caleb’s cock, thumb spreading the precum beading up at the head and it doesn’t take long for his hand to grow slick. Caleb alternates between grinding against Fjord and fucking his hand and Fjord is just enjoying the sight of Caleb’s face growing slack with pleasure. He isn’t very loud, but the soft noises that he lets out with each slide into Fjord’s hand are music to Fjord’s ears.

(And there’s something incredibly hot about feeling like Caleb is using him, that he’s nothing but a vehicle with which Caleb chases his own release, and that’s another fascinating thought to be examined at another time.)

Caleb begins to speed up, his movements growing more erratic as blunt nails dig into Fjord’s chest and Fjord is barely cognizant of what he’s saying, mouth spilling out any encouragement that he can think of to bring Caleb over the edge.

“That’s it, love,” he says, his other hand resting on Caleb’s hip, thumb tracing the dip there. “Come on, I know you can do it. So perfect, so beautiful. Mine, mine, _mine_ , that’s right love, that’s it…”

With a guttural cry Caleb’s hips buck, stilling only when he begins to spill out over Fjord’s stomach. He goes completely still, his breath coming in sharp gasps and his eyes squeezed shut as he rides out each pulse of his orgasm. Fjord begins to move his hand and Caleb whines, clearly overstimulated, and Fjord takes that as his cue to stop.

Caleb bends down, capturing Fjord’s lips in a deep kiss. As he begins to move against Fjord’s cock again Fjord remembers just how hard he’s become. He kisses back, beginning to move against Caleb in earnest, and Caleb is whispering his own encouragement against Fjord’s lips.

“So good for me,” he says, reaching back and giving Fjord a little bit of extra stimulation to push him closer and closer to the end. “ _Alle mein_ , Fjord, I know you can do it. Come, _liebling_ , come for me.”

It doesn’t take a great deal to get Fjord back to the edge he’d been approaching before. Having Caleb in his arms is doing wonders, and Fjord already can’t wait to see what else Caleb has planned for him.

Fjord is definitely louder than Caleb as he comes, but luckily Caleb’s neck is there to muffle the sound. He very nearly bites down, the temptation greater than ever as he spills over Caleb’s back. Caleb is right there, pliant and sated in his arms, and he focuses on that instead of the need to _claim_ still pulled taut deep within him.

A conversation for another day.

A quick casting of prestidigitation cleans them up, and then Caleb is a warm weight in Fjord’s arms, head tucked into the crook of his neck. Fjord presses his lips to Caleb’s head, still coming down from the pleasure high and trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart. Getting them both under the covers when they’re doing their best to resemble a tangle of limbs isn’t easy, but eventually they’re both comfortable under the covers of the bed.

After a moment Caleb quietly says “If you’d like me to go-” but Fjord holds him tighter.

“Only if you want to,” he says. “But I-I’d like you to stay.”

Caleb relaxes at that with a contented hum. He closes his eyes and Fjord does the same, and a sweet dreamless sleep is quick to claim them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this ridiculous porn is Hugo-nominated. 
> 
> As always: comments, criticisms, and kudos are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
